I Just Wanna Say Thank You
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Songfic, More Details inside
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ **I Just Wanna Say Thank You**

_Summary: _ **Song-fic, More Details inside**

_A/N: _ **This is a special thanks to you all. To readers who read my stories, to reviewers who review my stories, and one special person. Sorry if I put your name wrong or if I didn't put it down. The song is Thank You-Ashanti. Please no flames for this. Don't worry; there will be a story after this. It's called fanfics of course! The genre goes with the next chapter. Oh, and ignore the 'miss you' parts. **

**I Just Wanna Say Thank You**

_I just wanna say that I'm thankful to have you in my life,  
I wanna say thank you,  
I wanna say,  
I wanna thank you for being in my life,_

Thank you to Crazylilrockstar06, SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe, DancesOnTheWall24, Hkitty9013, obsessedwithstabler, Elliotlvu, Sweet-4-Stabler, KatieKat112211, SVUCHiCA48, Murgy31, Hip Hop and Ya Don't Stop, Marie2185, SVUfan1006,Downsouthrider, AliasJr, JusticeIsBlind13, stablerchick14, kinseyjo, spacemonkey1129, PaceyW'sgirl, Svu Sister, onetreefan, Cold Case Chick, Kath13, jzcprc, Vadergirl2006,LivNel4ever, marianne0424, mentalcase911,MeredithandDerekfanforever, WinterGuarder15, SVUFANATIC12, and girlNmaroon. You guys rock!

_I wanna say thank you.  
I miss you,  
I wish you were here with me saying thank you,  
and I love you for being in my life._

Thank you my readers, even though you might not review, I love to see how many hits I get. It makes my day. So, thanks.

_I don't know  
I don't know,  
I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life,  
In my life,_

Thank you to my other reviewers. Even though I didn't put your names, you guys are still special to me. You guys give me opinions on what you want and don't want to happen. From Olivia being forced to marry Byron (From Valentine Surprises are a Bitch, that's not gonna happen, trust me), to who was kissing in that boat(From The Boat French Kiss, still wondering who?) Thanks for your support.

_I just wanna say thank you,  
I love you and I miss you,  
I just wanna say thank you,  
I love you and I miss you…_

…And to my beta Kay. OMG, I don't know where to begin. You are the bestest(and only) first beta I ever had. Don't say you're not 'cause that's not true. Girl, you deserve this! You are the bestest beta/cyber-pal/older sis, a girl could ask for. It's good to know you have a great adopted SVU sister supporting you. You beta, have late-nite chats with me, and you help me out with anything from nervous breakdowns to decide whether Elliot and Olivia should be together. Even though you don't let me beta as much, you still take ideas from me, a crazy SVU fanatic(even though you told me I'm not crazy). So thank you very, very, very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Wanna Say Thank You: EO Style**

Olivia stepped out of the shower. She sighed and went towards her bedroom.

It's been a month since she quit the force. She quit because of one reason, well, person. Elliot Stabler. She was too close to him. She asked Cragen if she could quit before Elliot asked her out again.

He asked her a thousand times a week to go out with him. And each time she made an excuse not to.

After she changed into her nightgown, she decided to go to sleep early. But it was 7:00 p.m.

Her head hit the pillow. "I should've gone out with him. But rules are rules," Olivia muttered.

* * *

Elliot sat at his desk. He was partnerless for the millionth time this month. 

He always made his new partners transfer because they couldn't handle him. Only one person could. Olivia Benson.

They were close and he couldn't understand why she had quit the force a month ago.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_Olivia walked out of Cragen's office. Elliot walked to her. "Hey Liv," Elliot said. _

_Olivia ignored him and walked to her locker and got a box from up top. _

"_Olivia, I was wondering if…" Elliot asked. "Sorry Elliot, I can't." Olivia interrupted. _

"_What's your excuse this time, Benson?" Elliot asked. Olivia sighed. "Elliot... I-I quitted, I'm not… your partner anymore." Olivia responded. Elliot was silent. _

_Olivia put her stuff in the box. "I'm sorry," Olivia apologized, looking down. _

_Elliot looked at her. Her raised her chin with his hand to make her look up. _

_She had tears in her eyes. She refused to let them fall though. "El, I'm so sorry." Olivia apologized again. _

_Her lips were tempting enough to kiss. By he didn't kiss her. He couldn't make her anymore upset and risk getting slapped by her even though he wanted to so bad. _

"_It's alright Liv. You have your reasons," Elliot said, showing a sad smile to Olivia._

_Olivia put her box down and hugged Elliot. "Thanks El, for everything." Olivia said._

**End Flashback**

Elliot looked at the calendar. May 2nd. "Wait, tomorrow's Liv's birthday!" he said out loud.

Fin and Munch looked at him. "You got an idea, Stabler?" Fin asked. "Yeah, and I'll need everyone's help." Elliot said.

* * *

May 3, 6:30 p.m. Olivia was cleaning her kitchen when she heard someone at the door. 

She went to the door and opened it. "Casey, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

Casey shrugged. "Can an old friend give another friend a birthday present?" Casey asked.

Olivia held her hand out. "Alright, give it." Olivia said. Casey shook her head.

"You have to follow me," Casey said. Olivia groaned and followed Casey.

She followed Casey to Lily's Spa, her favorite spa. "Lily's Spa?" Olivia asked. Casey nodded. "Thanks," Olivia said.

Olivia loved this place because it smelled like vanilla and had lilies everywhere. This was reserve only so Olivia wondered how Casey had gotten the reservation when she tried so many times to get in. "Reserved this about a year ago, they finally let me come." Casey said. Olivia looked at Casey like she was crazy.

At eight, Casey asked Liv if they could walk in the park. Casey said she was meeting someone here. She had gotten a phone call earlier. Olivia said yes. They were walking until…

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out. It shocked Olivia to the point that she jumped and fell on her butt. It was everyone at the precinct. Melinda, George, and everyone else.

"Happy birthday, Olivia!" They shouted. She smiled. "Need a hand?" someone asked her.

She saw Elliot with his hand out. She nodded and took his hand. He lifted her up.

"A party, for me?" she asked. Elliot nodded. "Yeah, even though you're not at the precinct anymore, we still got your back. I'll always be your big brother, Liv." Elliot responded.

Olivia hugged Elliot. "Thanks, big bro." She stopped hugging Elliot and looked at everyone else. "Thank you everybody," Olivia said. She started signing.

_I just wanna say that I'm thankful to have you in my life,  
I wanna say thank you,  
I wanna say,  
I wanna thank you for being in my life,_

_I wanna say thank you.  
I miss you,  
I wish you were here with me saying thank you,  
and I love you for being in my life._

_I don't know  
I don't know,  
I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life,  
In my life,_

_I just wanna say thank you,  
I love you and I miss you,  
I just wanna say thank you,  
I love you and I miss you…_

Everyone appalauded. Olivia sat next to Elliot after opening presents. "So… where's my gift from you?" she asked him. He kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Don't tell me that was it," Olivia groaned. He smiled. He got on one knee and held Olivia's hand. Olivia gasped.

"You're not proposing to me to marry you, are you?" she asked. Elliot shook her head. "Oh, thank god!"

"Olivia, I've known you for 8 years. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I love you." Elliot said. Olivia was silent. "And I was wondering if… you'd be my girlfriend." Elliot continued.

Olivia was still silent. "Girl, you better say yes! And you better not have a damn excuse!" Melinda exclaimed.

Elliot took out a box that revealed a gold-banded ring with Olivia's birthstone, emerald.

Olivia nodded. Elliot smiled and put on the ring. Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled also.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss…" Everyone chanted. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

Elliot had caressed Olivia's lips gently. Everyone applauded again. They broke away.

"It's perfect now that you're not working in the unit," Elliot said. "Correction," Olivia started. Olivia looked at Cragen. "Don, I'm wondering if I can get my job back." Olivia stated.

"Sure, your desk is waiting for you." Cragen said. "I'll start on Monday. I don't care about the rules anymore. El, I thought they would've given you a partner," Olivia said to Elliot.

"They did. A few actually. You're my only partner, Liv." Elliot said. Olivia smiled. "Glad to hear that, Stabler."

* * *

**End! That's the end of this! I know that Olivia's b-day isn't probably in May, but someone's b-day is today! Happy B-Day, Kay! Hope you have the best! This was rushed, so bear with me. Thanx for reading!**


End file.
